<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如暖阳般的你 by Mermaid_fish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887744">如暖阳般的你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish'>Mermaid_fish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_fish/pseuds/Mermaid_fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：对战塔管理者丹帝x人形精灵智</p><p> </p><p>　　以下雷点注意避雷↓</p><p> </p><p>　　彻底的自娱自乐向产物，逻辑链崩溃人物OOC，莫得文笔且大量私设，动画游戏的内容都包含，个别专有名词也许看不懂但基本不影响观看，我知道自己菜得不行所以轻点骂</p><p> </p><p>　　我，不会写感情戏【重点】</p><p> </p><p>　　还可能因为是智厨所以有大量玛丽苏杰克苏的描写【仍然是重点】</p><p> </p><p>　　没有舞黄但因为一方非人所以不确定有没有炼铜【不算重点的重点】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon &amp; Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“警告！有入侵者！有入侵者！设施内遭到破坏！D1部分已被突破！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　无机质的电子音响彻了整个设施内部，红色的警报灯在墙上疯狂的闪烁着，用于防御入侵者的金属电子门一扇扇的落下阻挡了道路，却又立刻被精灵们强力的技能破坏，剩下一地的报废金属和零件洒落在本应纯白色的地板上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这里是初，C区域已突破，接下来准备突破B区域！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好的收到，请在前方的路口处往右抵达B区域！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　首席守护者对手腕上的通信装置报告着自己所在的位置以及任务进行的情况，而通信另一头的工作者也紧跟着传达需要前往任务目标所在的方向与距离。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“丹帝先生这边！请务必跟紧我！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　前加勒尔冠军、现对战塔管理者的路痴是路人皆知的事情，而与其路痴程度呈正比的毫无疑问就是他的精灵强度，也是多亏了那些强力精灵的协助才让这次的任务突破得如此顺利。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在接近中心的封闭的实验室中，研究人员正因为这突然的侵入而手忙脚乱着，大量已备份的研究资料被批量从系统内删除粉碎，一个个鲜红色的百分比数字不断地跳动，广播中被突破的区域越来越多，这也意味着守护者们已经逐渐接近了研究所的核心A1区域。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“资料还没删除干净吗？！要撤退了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“还差整体的30%！研究体的情况呢？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“精灵们阻挡着温室的出入口无法进入！强行突破可能会伤及研究体！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　布满了整块墙面的监控显示屏及时的反馈着目前研究设施中的情况，个别已经被破坏了摄像头的屏幕已经变成雪花一片，而最中心的屏幕中，一个与别处都不一样的房间入口已经挤满了大量的精灵，阻止了任何人接近。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可恶，是谁放出的精灵！算了，赶快直接撤离！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　随着又一个显示屏变成了雪花，B1区域已经被初和丹帝突破，而资料删除的百分比也已经来到了80%，随着数字达到了90%的时候，核心A1区域被突破的紧急警报已经响彻了整个研究设施内，而这时紧闭的实验室的大门也被破坏，大批的守护者和精灵进入房间，实验人员已经提前从撤离通道离开，而资料删除的进度条还在不断往前移动，技术人员赶紧来到操作台前开始阻止资料的删除，而另一边专门负责营救目标的初和丹帝也终于来到了位于研究所最中央的特殊房间前，而那处门口正如之前监控中显示的那样聚集着大量的精灵阻止着任何人的进入。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喷火龙，用喷射火焰驱散他们！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“丹帝先生等等，这些似乎不是研究所用来抵抗的精灵。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　初阻止了丹帝打算强行突破的行为，特殊的融合陀螺从装置中飞出不断在那些精灵旁画出了一道道光圈，随着一个个捕获完成的彩光提示，聚集在一起的精灵们逐渐平静了下来，也让出了那唯一可供进出的大门，初与丹帝赶紧来到门前，靠工程师们远程操作打开了多重电子锁，允许通行的绿色指示灯亮起的同时，一直紧闭的加密电子门也滑动着打开，一个不大却装饰温馨的房间内部被展露了出来。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而这房间内唯一的存在正用那双琥珀色的眼睛疑惑的看着这两位陌生人，而他身上所穿的系绳式实验服直白的提示那就是两人本次的任务目标。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“报告，找到任务目标了，准备进行接触。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“请务必小心，按照目前资料无法判断目标是否具有危险性。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　初一步步靠近了目标——那个外表如10岁人类男孩的生物，而“男孩”看着守护者的逐渐靠近似乎并没有任何的抵触情绪，直到初彻底走到自己的面前。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你好，我是初，受委托任务把你从这里带出去，你能听得懂我说的话吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“少年”那双蜜糖色的眼睛注视着自己眼前的陌生人，然后点了点头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你好，我叫智，请问你说的委托是……？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　初从怀里取出了支只有巴掌长度的袖珍笛子交给了智，看到笛子的智似乎十分开心，立刻接到了自己的手中紧握着不放，而一旁的丹帝则警惕着门外可能重新发起的袭击，站在入口被打开的门边。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那么你愿意跟我们走吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗯，拜托你们了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“丹帝先生，我们先带他离开这个研究所，任务完成了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这个孩子就是你们说的重要任务对象吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是的，不过这孩子的委托对象十分特殊，等出去之后我再跟你解释。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　丹帝看着似乎与普通孩子没有任何区别的智，在智即将走出温室门口时看到那没有穿着任何鞋袜的双脚，毫不犹豫的就伸手把人抱了起来，被抱起的智看着这个陌生的男性也没有任何反抗甚至还懂得伸手扶住对方的肩膀稳住自己的重心，随后丹帝跟着初跑着离开了房间。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　认路的守护者带着不认路的丹帝原路返回了研究设施的入口，一路上智似乎对研究所内的狼藉十分在意，但孩子模样的他最终还是什么都没问，乖乖的让丹帝抱着自己往设施外离开。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我还是第一次见你们总部这么大规模的派出这么多首席守护者，甚至还特地到对战塔找我帮忙。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　随着脱离研究所最边缘的D3区域，唯一的出口也出现在三人面前，出口外所看到的是一片似乎无边无际的纯白色雪原，研究所本体似乎考虑到隐秘性而被设计成了同样的雪色，即使在这样难得的晴天下也很难被发现。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　雪原上的气温十分低，丹帝和守护者都因为有提前准备所以并不觉得如何，但刚从温度适中的房间内出来身上实验服又毫无御寒功能的智仅仅是靠近了出口就被寒气吹得下意识抱紧了丹帝的脖子，察觉到这点的丹帝看着智身上仅能遮挡上半身和大腿的实验服，直接取出了自己以前的毛绒披风把智裹了个严实，厚实的披风很好的挡住了大部分的含义，而被毛绒包裹的“少年”抬起头睁大了眼睛，对丹帝露出了一个笑容。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“谢谢！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　乘上了前来接送的直升机，厚实的金属门很快把寒气隔离在了机身外，守护者翠色的眼睛看着那双琥珀瞳，终于坐下来的初这才开始解释这次找丹帝协助的原因。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“其实，这孩子并不是人类，而是精灵。这次任务之所以总部会派出这么多人甚至还找到了丹帝先生您是因为，这次委托人、也就是那个笛子的原主人是阿尔宙斯。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“阿尔宙斯难道是……那只传说中的精灵阿尔宙斯？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是的，就是那只传说精灵，它出现在守护者总部的顶层天台跟总部主任亲自见面，随后留下这个笛子和任务后就消失了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“既然是传说精灵，为什么它们不亲自前来而是找你们……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不清楚。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“因为世界是不同的。”一直没有说话的智突然出声，稚嫩的声音一字一句的说着无比清晰的话语，“精灵们有精灵们的世界，人类有人类的世界，传说之所以是传说是因为这样对大家都好。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“对大家都好……吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　传说精灵对人类而言往往意味着“神秘”和“强大”，很多人都有着捕获传说精灵的梦想，但强行引出传说精灵并捕获所导致的悲剧在报纸上却出现了不止一次。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“其实这次之所以找丹帝先生您不找其他地区冠军还有一个原因，因为智太特殊了，而守护者总部显然并不足够安全，所以我们希望在他的委托人到来之前您能让他先留在对战塔中。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“原来如此，所以才特地来到加勒尔找我而不是直接在神奥找竹兰小姐啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是的，因为对战塔内有着目前世界第一的丹帝先生。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“世界第一？”智抬起头看着这个一直抱着自己的男人，“丹帝先生是世界第一吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“目前来说，算是吧。”被初以“世界第一”称呼的男人似乎并没有什么不好意思，反倒是坦诚的应下了这个称号，“既然你们都说到这份上了，而且我也一开始就答应了帮忙，那智就先留在我的对战塔中吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“真的十分感谢。”年轻的守护者松了口气，随后对着坐在丹帝大腿上的智继续说道，“那么智，你愿意先跟丹帝先生回去吗，直到阿尔宙斯来接你……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我没关系的！谢谢你们，给你们添麻烦了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“虽然你说他是精灵……但这样子看来这明明就是个普通的孩子啊。”无论是被丹帝抱在怀里的身体、重量、外貌甚至言语细节，至少目前与智所有的接触都让丹帝很难把智作为精灵看待，“智会精灵的技能吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不会哦。”少年摇了摇头，初也在旁边补充了一下：“就目前总部工程师破解的资料看来，他并不会精灵的技能，但精灵的技能对他不会有伤害。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“诶？所有技能都不会有伤害吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是的，就像用普通系打幽灵系、龙系打妖精系一样，会直接抵消伤害，就像……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“就像阿尔宙斯的传说一样吗……对了，那个笛子是什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被问到的初摇了摇头表示自己也不清楚，反而是智自己出声回答了这个问题：“吹响它的话，阿尔宙斯就会来哦。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　““诶？””</p><p>　　</p><p>　　两位成年人惊愕的看着智手里握着的那支不到巴掌大的袖珍笛子。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不过因为这个笛子只有我能吹响，所以只有我能用。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　丹帝这才后知后觉的反应过来自己准备带回对战塔的似乎是一个相当不妙的存在。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　一张由守护者总部特地制作的人类身份证资料卡被交到了丹帝手上，这意味着守护者那边并不打算公开智非人类的身份，反而是做好了整套属于智的人类身份让他能在人类社会生活。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那么智就交给您照顾了丹帝先生，如果有任何困难请随时联系我们。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　还裹着毛绒披风的智站在丹帝旁边看向了几人身后——也就是加勒尔宫门市最高的对战塔，极高的塔身直接没入了云间，大量的银色金属和透明玻璃所组成的结构让整座塔显得干净简洁，光线反射在玻璃窗上甚至让塔的本身产生了一种晶莹感。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　接过那张身份卡片的丹帝低头就看到智回头看着自己的对战塔。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“智对对战塔感兴趣吗？或者说、对精灵对战感兴趣吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　琥珀色的瞳看向了那双黄金色，智点了点头又摇了摇头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我很喜欢精灵对战，在对战中能明白对方是怎么样的人，跟精灵关系如何等等很多很多。但洛奇亚他们打起来的动静太大了，所以不能让他们打架。”</p><p> </p><p>　　普通的精灵对战对人类或者精灵而言更多情况下只是一种活动，但如果复数或以上的传说精灵出现并且发生对战那毫无疑问称得上一场灾难。智是知道精灵对战的，他并不是一开始就在那个研究设施内，而是后来才被人关进去进行某些研究，所幸仅仅按照智对研究设施的反应来看，那些研究似乎并没有对智造成什么伤害。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“如果智君能喜欢对战的话那就更好了，这里是全世界最强的训练家们聚集的地方，每天都能看到很多很有趣的对战，有很多人和精灵在这里不断的变强再变强。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝先生就是这里最强的是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“当然！”丹帝对自己作为最强的身份从不否认，不管是以前加勒尔冠军的时候还是现在对战塔管理者的身份，这个男人都是那样的意气风发，“虽然现在才说似乎有些晚，智，欢迎来到我的对战塔。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“是，劳烦您照顾了！”</p><p> </p><p>　　少年露出了如同加勒尔晴天一样的笑容，充满活力的回应道。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　丹帝的对战塔内只有一个电梯连接着每一个楼层，除了紧急出口就只有电梯可以用作楼层间移动的方式，楼层中只有宽阔的对战场地却并没有可供休息用的房间，除了丹帝所在的顶层。</p><p> </p><p>　　整个顶层被完全的改造成了丹帝的私人空间，只有被赋予权限的身份卡能无障碍的出入，而这里现在也是智的生活休息处。充满了丹帝式运动审美的房间被打开，尚未准备好的客房内部称不上十分温馨舒适，但窗帘拉开后就是完整的一块落地玻璃，外面是整个宫门市的空中全貌。</p><p> </p><p>　　“哇……好大……”</p><p> </p><p>　　站在玻璃旁的智并不畏高，难得的好天气让宫门市即使在这样的高度也能看得十分清楚，一旁巨大的宫门竞技场在阳光下如同盛开的鲜花一样，而生活区不断来往的人群让这个城市充满了生活的气息。</p><p> </p><p>　　“很美对吧，无论是竞技场还是这个城市本身，它就是我除了家乡最喜欢的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝先生的家乡？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，我的家乡其实就是一个乡下小镇，但我最喜欢那里了，改天我带你去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“当然！不过现在……先让你洗个澡换身衣服吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　智身上除了保暖用的披风就只有从研究设施内穿出来的那套纯白色的实验服，只能用于勉强的遮挡着那幼小的身体，丹帝并不打算让少年一直穿着那样的衣服，既然答应了守护者会好好照顾那丹帝自然不会随意对待。</p><p> </p><p>　　拿着让秘书临时采购的小孩子的衣服，丹帝带着智来到了浴室，简单的介绍了洗浴家电的用法就把衣服放到了一旁的换洗篮中离开了浴室，转身开始收拾那还未收拾好的临时客房。</p><p> </p><p>　　并不缺少自理能力的智很快就靠便捷的家电洗了个热水澡，纯白色的研究服被脱下放进了篮子，印着毛辫羊图案的短袖和短裤被套在了少年的身上，从浴室内重新走出来的智看上去与普通人家的孩子并无不同。</p><p> </p><p>　　重新回到客房时房间内已经变了个样子，原来一些多余的运动设施被移走换成了一个巨大的卡比兽沙发，有些杂乱的书籍也被整齐的放回了书柜上，墙壁上甚至多了一套放映设备，床单被铺也被换成了小孩子间比较受欢迎的皮卡丘图案，桌椅也对应的换成了适合孩子身高的样式。</p><p> </p><p>　　而房间内的丹帝似乎对智惊讶的反应十分的满意。</p><p> </p><p>　　“以后的生活，请多关照，智。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我才是，劳烦您的照顾了丹帝先生！”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　身边多了孩子的生活对丹帝来说改变说大不大、说小却也不小。</p><p> </p><p>　　每天会有人跟自己一起食用三餐；对战时身边会多一个人观赛；晚上熬夜的话男孩会凑到书房门口担心的问“这么晚了还不睡吗？”，直到丹帝最后敌不过那双充满担心的琥珀色放弃的起身关灯离开去休息。</p><p> </p><p>　　智并不喜欢妨碍丹帝的工作，尽管他对什么都充满了好奇，但他知道这个照顾自己的人总是很忙，在丹帝没空的时候他更多还是跟丹帝放出的精灵一同玩耍，并且乐此不疲。他从不闹着要出去玩或者要干什么，尽管常常在那透明的落地玻璃旁看着底下十分热闹的宫门市，但他从不主动提出要离开对战塔。</p><p> </p><p>　　原来总是十分安静的顶层因为智的原因逐渐变得有些热闹，能跟精灵们无障碍沟通的他从丹帝最早的同伴喷火龙处知道了不少关于丹帝的事，例如那个人十年未曾被打败、出了对战塔就迷路、十分喜欢运动和帽子、有个叫霍普的弟弟等等……</p><p> </p><p>　　早就没有出门的习惯的丹帝就这么在对战塔内不知不觉又宅了两周，而智自然也在对战塔内同样呆了两周完全没有出去。</p><p> </p><p>　　直到丹帝的青梅索尼娅带着霍普前来拜访才发现这一直只有丹帝一个人的顶层居然多了个孩子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以丹帝君，你就这么把智带回来之后一直没让他出门？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“额……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>　　弟弟和青梅充满了谴责的眼神让丹帝的良心隐隐作痛，而一旁的智还在努力为丹帝解释。</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是的，丹帝先生真的很忙所以才……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“智，你不能这样纵容他，这个人就是因为路痴所以才不想出对战塔。”</p><p> </p><p>　　对战塔只有电梯这唯一的移动方式，只需要按下前往的楼层就可以到达，所以绝对不会迷路，这无疑就是对路痴最大的福音，而丹帝很不巧，就是那种有标志性建筑物也会迷路的类型。</p><p> </p><p>　　索尼娅太了解自己的竹马了，对战塔对丹帝来说就是进来就不想出去的地方：一来这里绝对不会迷路，二来这里就是全世界最棒的对战场所。</p><p> </p><p>　　青梅竹马和兄弟间的叙旧很快结束，作为研究人员的索尼娅和霍普会来找丹帝自然也有公事的原因，三人很快就进了书房开始讨论起了工作，而在此被留在了客厅处的智看了眼身边的喷火龙，又继续跟着精灵去了特制的对战室中看精灵们自行发起的特训。</p><p> </p><p>　　直到黄昏的阳光把云层染出了一片橘黄，三人这才从书房中出来，而这个时候索尼娅已然一副被工作掏空的样子。</p><p> </p><p>　　回到客厅后索尼娅和霍普发现无论是智还是精灵们都不在这，而丹帝则轻车熟路的来到了关着门的训练室门口，被打开的门内果然就是智和精灵们，就连索尼娅的来电汪也在里面被智抱在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>　　“汪啪！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“工作结束了吗丹帝先生？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊，算是吧，等饿了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“刚刚秘书姐姐送了一盒司康上来所以还好，喷火龙它们也陪我吃了些，啊来电汪也吃了些。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝同学，你看着这样的智君，良心真的不会痛吗，两周了这孩子都没出去啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　谴责的眼神再一次落到了丹帝身上，额头几乎都要冒汗的丹帝赶紧保证明天一定把人带出去好好玩，这才让那眼神收了回去。</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　“对不起啊，明明很早就答应了要带你到宫门市里看看的。”睡前在客厅看着智乖乖的喝下了整杯牛奶的丹帝十分惭愧，“明天一起到生活区那边走走吧，我带你去吃加勒尔和宫门市的特产。”</p><p> </p><p>　　从来都更喜欢在外面的智本就被研究所关了十分久，来到宫门市后却又因为丹帝忙于工作的原因不敢自己四处乱跑，即使再怎么想出去都乖乖忍着。</p><p> </p><p>　　他知道自己的特殊性，丹帝愿意让他留在对战塔中照顾他也是为了他的安全，他并不愿意因为自己而导致给别人带来麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>　　看着少年因为自己的话瞬间亮起来的眼睛，丹帝这才反应过来面前的孩子确实忍了很久，一时之前就更加内疚了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“明天我一定会带你去宫门市里最出名的甜品店好好吃一顿，然后再带你去宫门竞技场，刚好奇巴纳明天有表演赛，我们一起去看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　正如前一天晚上丹帝承诺的那样，第二天用过早餐后丹帝就给智换上了一身外出的衣服，叫出喷火龙离开了对战塔。</p><p> </p><p>　　作为加勒尔最大最繁华的城市，宫门市每一处都不缺少人的出现，不少人都认出了丹帝却礼貌的并没有上来打扰，但即便如此带着智走在路上的丹帝收到的回头率仍然十分的高。</p><p> </p><p>　　只开设在机擎市、拳关市和宫门市的对战甜点馆总是人满为患，但早早订好了位置的丹帝很快带着智在店内一处靠窗的位置坐了下来，提前点好甜品被陆续的放上了桌面，点缀着各种树果和装饰饼干的芭菲、新鲜挤好的牟牟牛奶和加勒尔最出名的司康，每吃下一样都能让那双好看的琥珀色绽放出好看的光芒。</p><p> </p><p>　　“慢慢吃，不够的话还能点。”</p><p> </p><p>　　看着少年那满足的样子，丹帝感觉这次的芭菲似乎也甜了不少，早就吃习惯了的甜点似乎都比以往都来得美味。</p><p> </p><p>　　甜点时间过后，喷火龙又带着丹帝来到了服装店，就连这只火系精灵都对智来来回回穿的两三件衣服十分不满，催促着丹帝给少年趁这次出门多买几套换洗和出门的衣物，却又在丹帝准备选衣服的时候毫不犹豫的阻止了这个伸出手的男人，而是把选衣服的任务交给了服装店内的导购小姐姐。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我选的衣服有那么糟糕吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　面对从小到大的搭档，喷火龙自然毫不犹豫的点了头。</p><p> </p><p>　　用托洛姆手机飞快的付了款并把需要送达的地址发送给了店员，时间不知不觉就到了表演赛准备开始的时间，带着智乘上喷火龙来到宫门市竞技场的员工入口，丹帝取出自己的身份卡熟练的刷卡进了门，避开了此时拥挤的观众进场通道直接就来到了订好的观众席处，有不少观看比赛的人都发现了丹帝的出现，SNS关于丹帝来竞技场看比赛的信息瞬间大量出现，而坐在丹帝旁的孩子自然也出现在了话题中。</p><p> </p><p>　　没有被网络上的骚乱影响，现冠军奇巴纳和冰系馆主美蓉的表演赛按时开始，对于使用龙系精灵的奇巴纳曾在美蓉手上输过好几次，但赢的次数也不少，后来甚至为了应对美蓉的冰系队伍增加了会火系的精灵。</p><p> </p><p>　　强者直接的战斗总是热血又十分刺激，层出不穷的奇妙攻击的意想不到的对策让观众对这场对战的兴奋感几乎长时间保持在一个相当高的层次，你来我往的攻击与防御抓住了每一个观众的眼球，智自然也不例外。</p><p> </p><p>　　少年褐色的瞳从未离开过对战中的赛场，就连丹帝也被气氛刺激的手心出汗，对战塔中的比赛激烈的同时却十分安静，没有观众们热闹的反应，竞技场永远有着那种奇妙的的压迫感，让人止不住的为之兴奋。</p><p> </p><p>　　比赛的最后自然是奇巴纳继续守住了冠军的位置，极巨化的铝钢龙从那宛如高楼大厦的样子恢复了原貌，被击败的拉普拉斯也被美蓉收回了精灵球中，随着一方的落败和另一方的胜利，观众的热情在那一刻涨到了最高点。</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝先生，奇巴纳先生好厉害啊！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊，他当然厉害，那个人可是我唯一的劲敌啊。”</p><p> </p><p>　　尽管最终奇巴纳也没能在竞技场上打破丹帝的不败纪录，但只有他做到了击败丹帝最多的精灵，这纪录直到丹帝卸任冠军成为对战塔管理者都未曾有人刷新，而后奇巴纳又担起了加勒尔冠军的位置，在竞技场中开始不断的连胜。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我带你去见见那家伙吧，你一定会喜欢他的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　离开了观众席的丹帝在喷火龙的带路下熟门熟路的又走进了对战准备室中，奇巴纳自然是在里面。</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝你终于从那个塔里出来了，就不怕在里面憋坏吗你这家伙，嗯？这次怎么带了个小孩子过来？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“索尼娅昨天才念了我一顿。奇巴纳，这是智，现在受守护者委托住在对战塔里；智，这是奇巴纳，加勒尔的冠军。”双向的介绍了一下，智看着奇巴纳，一双眼睛充满了好奇，而奇巴纳则留意到“受守护者委托”这个关键词，仔细的观察起了这个跟在丹帝身边的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>　　“你好奇巴纳先生，我是智，现在在对战塔中打扰着丹帝先生。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“本大爷是奇巴纳，这家伙没给你添麻烦吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“什么叫我给智添麻烦……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不是因为这孩子你肯定还在那个塔里宅着别以为我不知道。”蹲下了身的奇巴纳与看着自己的智对视着，“丹帝你从哪里拐来的孩子，这孩子不是加勒尔人吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“什么哪里拐来……这孩子两周前刚从一处研究设施被我跟守护者带出来的，之前一直被关在设施里作为研究对象。”</p><p> </p><p>　　智对于自己的来历被丹帝告知奇巴纳并不介意，他看着面前充满着“精灵”感的男人十分好奇，尽管奇巴纳的言行似乎大大咧咧的但智却完全不讨厌。</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以你把他关在了塔里两周才终于把人带出来放风？”奇巴纳震惊的看着从以前起就总是在微妙的地方不靠谱的丹帝，满脸的不可置信，“尤其是那之前智还被关在研究设施里？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以说索尼娅昨天已经……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝先生只是太忙了而已，而且还有喷火龙它们陪着我，我并不觉得难受或者不舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>　　一时之间奇巴纳谴责的眼神更加明显了，丹帝觉得自己头又要开始疼了。</p><p> </p><p>　　一把捞起智坐在自己的肩膀上，奇巴纳宣布“本大爷这就带你好好逛”后，就带着男孩丢下丹帝往外走，恰巧这是晚饭时间也到了，三人直接就来到了加勒尔最大的酒店伦度罗萨，美味又满足的一顿饭后，奇巴纳也放出了自己的精灵搭档们， 智立刻就开心的跑了过去跟精灵们玩到了一块。</p><p> </p><p>　　看着智跟精灵们似乎毫无阻碍的沟通着，奇巴纳开玩笑的跟丹帝说“这孩子简直就像精灵一样”，却被丹帝复杂的眼神止住了笑声。</p><p> </p><p>　　“等等，难道守护者委托你照顾就是这个原因？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“啊，智虽然看起来跟其他孩子没有区别，但他确实是精灵，守护者那边似乎已经复原了一部分研究的资料，在这点上是毫无疑问的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“真的有啊，人形的精灵……那他会技能吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　丹帝摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“没有任何对战的技能，除了所有技能免疫外就和普通人类一样……虽然也不至于那么普通……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“免疫所有技能，这不就跟……”</p><p> </p><p>　　丹帝点头肯定了奇巴纳没有说出来的后半句。</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以守护者认为对战塔是目前对智来说最安全的地方。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“因为有你这个世界第一存在……吗……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　等三人离开伦度罗萨时，时间已经相当晚，并不想让智熬夜的丹帝告别了奇巴纳骑上喷火龙飞回了对战塔中，在回程的空中，丹帝问坐在自己身前的男孩。</p><p> </p><p>　　“智今天开心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯！很开心，吃了很多好吃的东西，看了那么刺激的比赛还认识了奇巴纳先生，谢谢丹帝先生带我出来，还谢谢喷火龙没让我们迷路。”少年的话语中溢满了高兴的情绪，但很快担心的情绪也随之跟上，“但是为了带我出来，丹帝先生今天一天都没工作没关系吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　丹帝看着自己怀中担心的回头看着自己的智，胸口像是有什么沉重的东西被塞了进去，坠得泛疼。</p><p> </p><p>　　这是一个并不希望给他人添麻烦的孩子，比起自己更在意别人的感受，他知道丹帝总是因为对战塔有着忙不完的工作，所以总是乖乖的去跟喷火龙、多龙巴鲁托它们在特训室里玩耍训练，最低程度的避免打扰丹帝的工作，最过分的时候也只是在丹帝想熬夜的时候在书房门口等丹帝回去睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>　　他自觉自己留在对战塔中就已经给丹帝带来不少的麻烦，所以他并不想继续给丹帝增加新的麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>　　“……没关系，工作总是做不完的，而且还有秘书帮我处理，明天我再带你去旷野看看吧，那里有很多野生精灵……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“可以吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　智兴奋的声音就像一个不大却坚硬的锤子敲击着丹帝的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，当然……”</p><p> </p><p>　　</p><p> </p><p>　　承诺了自然会做到的丹帝带着智来到了牙牙湖之眼这个旷野的湖中岛处，不大的岛上却有不少的野生精灵在草丛中活动着，结着果子的树下还有一些精灵幼崽在抱着树果进食，看到喷火龙的落下在纷纷抱着树果躲回了草丛间。</p><p> </p><p>　　因为岛上精灵相对都十分强力，且周围的湖水中凶猛的暴鲤龙常有出没，因此会到这次岛上的人并不多，此时更是恰巧一个人都没有。</p><p> </p><p>　　在喷火龙背上就已经十分兴奋的智一落地的直接往草丛里钻，丹帝栏都拦不住，所幸精灵似乎对智没有任何的攻击性，甚至连排斥都没有，很快几只精灵幼崽甚至主动往智的身上爬，不知不觉那并不大的身体就挂上了好几只。</p><p> </p><p>　　观察了好一会确认智确实不会被攻击的丹帝在坐到了一旁的树下静静的看着，带着凉意的风从透明的湖面拂过带起了不少波澜，耳边全是野生精灵的声音和少年的玩闹声，丹帝这时候才明白明白奇巴纳和索尼娅反应为什么那么激烈。</p><p> </p><p>　　没让智外出自然是原因的一部分，但丹帝本身缺少外出同样也是另外一部分的原因。</p><p> </p><p>　　沉浸在自己思考中的丹帝没留意到精灵们逐渐安静了下来，湖心岛的四周空间早已被扭曲成了模糊的大片色块，等丹帝回过神来的时候智已经离开草丛站在岛中心看着泛金色的天空。</p><p> </p><p>　　再不敏感的人都明白此时的状况十分异常，但丹帝本能觉得自己并不能过去。</p><p> </p><p>　　一只白色的足从云层中出现，随后是巨大的白色身体和金色的圆环，最后是有着黑色纹路的头部和绿色的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>　　传说精灵阿尔宙斯在这扭曲的湖心空间缓缓落下，来到了“男孩”面前。</p><p> </p><p>　　“阿尔宙斯！”</p><p> </p><p>　　智在精灵落地的瞬间就开心的跑了过去抱住了那比自己身体还粗的足部，随后被阿尔宙斯用头顶开，巨大的精灵就那样曲下了四足蹲坐在了地面上，那白色的头亲昵的磨蹭着“少年”的身体，十分亲昵。</p><p> </p><p>　　“智。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“阿尔宙斯你怎么来了？我以为会是洛奇亚或者骑拉帝纳他们来的。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“为什么没有吹响天界之笛？”巨大的精灵用那略显苍老的声音温和的问道，并没有任何责怪的意思，仅仅只是单纯的疑惑，“智不想回去初始之间吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯，我还不想回去。”</p><p> </p><p>　　智回答了阿尔宙斯的问题。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我在这里认识了很多人也认识了很多精灵，确实他们中间有好的也有不好的，但世界就是这样，有开心的也有不开心的，守护者们、丹帝先生、奇巴纳先生还有索尼娅等等，有很多人关心我喜欢我，我也喜欢他们……就像喜欢洛奇亚、骑拉帝纳它们一样……”</p><p> </p><p>　　精灵绿色的眼睛静静的注视着面前幼小的孩子，没有打断智还没停下的话语。</p><p> </p><p>　　“就像研究设施里面，虽然有人会为了给我抽血让我很不舒服，但同样也有人会悄悄带各种各样的东西给我安慰我，所以我……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以你还是很喜欢这个世界，还不想这么早回去是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　阿尔宙斯接下了那句幼崽没有说完的话并完整的说了出来，因为并不是靠心灵感应进行的对话，所以丹帝自然也听得一清二楚。</p><p> </p><p>　　智不会因为遭遇了好事或者坏事就片面的肯定或者否定，他知道事情并不是非黑即白，有人喜欢他也一样有人讨厌他，而他愿意为了喜欢他的人和精灵喜欢这个世界。</p><p> </p><p>　　“虽然我知道我留下会给丹帝先生添麻烦，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>　　阿尔宙斯又静静的看了那双琥珀色的瞳好一会后，才抬起头看向了丹帝的方向，那苍老却的声音对丹帝发出了疑问：“人类的孩子，你愿意替我们照顾这孩子吗？我们也许并不会给你任何东西作为报酬，即使如此你也愿意帮我们照顾好他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　仅仅是被注视着丹帝就知道这是绝对不允许有任何欺骗或者说谎的眼神，强烈的压力从这位创造了世界的神明身上不断传出，即便是经过那么多比赛的丹帝也是头一次面对这种程度的压迫感。</p><p> </p><p>　　那是至今从未遇到过的压迫感，在这样压迫感下谁都只能老实给出自己的答案。</p><p> </p><p>　　“我……愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝先生……”</p><p> </p><p>　　“你确定吗？人类。”</p><p> </p><p>　　“我确定。”</p><p> </p><p>　　那双黄金色的瞳没有丝毫躲闪、直直的注视着阿尔宙斯的眼睛，阿尔宙斯看着面前的这个人类，最后低回了头看向自己身边的幼崽。</p><p> </p><p>　　那被挂在脖子上的袖珍笛子在衣服下隐约可见，阿尔宙斯不舍的蹭了蹭这个对他来说还是过于脆弱的孩子，最后一次提醒着智。</p><p> </p><p>　　“一旦想回去，就吹响笛子，不要再受委屈了知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“阿尔宙斯……”</p><p> </p><p>　　结实有力的四足支撑着身体重新站起，阿尔宙斯又看往了丹帝的方向。</p><p> </p><p>　　“记住你对我的承诺，人类，算是感谢你替我照顾这孩子，”苍老的声音缓慢却字句清晰的在丹帝的脑中响起，“暗夜降临之时就前往与微寐森林深处。”</p><p> </p><p>　　黄金色的眼睛惊愕的睁大的看着逐渐升起的巨大精灵，那只存在于自己脑海中的声音智显然并没有听到，仍然抬着头与阿尔宙斯道别，白色的精灵最终踏出四足消失在金色的云层之中，与此同时四周扭曲的空间也逐渐恢复，周围仍然是那平静偶有波澜的湖面，仿佛刚刚的一切都不过是梦一场。</p><p> </p><p>　　但丹帝知道不是，“暗夜”一词对加勒尔人而言绝不是梦那么随便的东西，索尼娅现在就在以加勒尔的传说做着研究，而“暗夜”在传说中便是能毁灭加勒尔的存在。</p><p> </p><p>　　其他人可能不清楚微寐森林是哪里，但丹帝却十分清楚。</p><p> </p><p>　　那个就在自己家乡旁边，充满了浓雾甚至无法看清道路的森林。</p><p> </p><p>　　抬起头看向阿尔宙斯消失的天际，明明是晴朗的天空却突兀的出现了本应雨后才有的彩虹，看不清的云层中似乎有什么缓慢的飞过最后消失了踪影。</p><p> </p><p>　　而终于不再凝视天空的男孩从岛中心跑到了丹帝面前，一双琥珀般的眼睛在阳光下透着一层宝石色，男孩认真的看着这个把自己从研究所带出来后又留在身边保护的成年男性。</p><p> </p><p>　　“丹帝先生能把我从那里带出来，然后又把我带到加勒尔、愿意让我留在对战塔里照顾我，明明工作那么忙也特地抽时间带我出来玩……其实我知道的，刚刚阿尔宙斯看着丹帝先生的时候很可怕对吧？”</p><p> </p><p>　　面对智的说法丹帝并没有否认，那样的压力即使是丹帝也并不太想经历第二次。</p><p> </p><p>　　“但丹帝先生还是答应了阿尔宙斯愿意照顾我、保护我……”</p><p> </p><p>　　旷野总是在阴天和雨天中度过，偶尔还伴随着起雾和风雪，而就在这时，阻挡阳光的云层逐渐散去，在这难得的晴天、绚烂的阳光下，丹帝看到面前的少年那比阳光更加灿烂的笑容，胸口处的心脏前所未有的激烈跳动着。</p><p> </p><p>　　“所以我，最喜欢丹帝先生了！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“今晚也要工作啊，大人们真的好忙呢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　靠着喷火龙肚子坐在客厅地毯上正在和多龙梅西亚玩耍的智被手机洛托姆提醒又到了该睡觉的时间，孩子抬起头看向墙上的挂钟，时针准时的来到了数字10上面。<br/>　　<br/>　　没有遮挡的落地玻璃能看到外面的天空已经变得墨蓝一片，只有一些星子在那块深色的“幕布”上闪烁着微光，而书房的房门却仍然闭合着完全没有打开的迹象。<br/>　　<br/>　　“已经这样连续工作了好几天了，真的没关系吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　从地毯上站起身慢慢走近了书房，智犹豫了一下后还是伸手敲响了房门，里面传出了丹帝“请进”的声音，轻轻打开门锁后少年并没有走进去，只是在门口探进了半个身子。<br/>　　<br/>　　书房正中央的工作电脑屏幕还亮着，显然电脑上进行工作并没有中断过，书桌上一些书籍和资料文件被整齐的分类置放好，而书房中唯一的人正不断书写着文件、偶尔敲击着键盘。<br/>　　<br/>　　“丹帝先生今晚也要工作吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　稚嫩的声音在门口处响起，丹帝抽空抬起头就看到现借住在对战塔中的少年正在门口处看着他，身后还跟着丹帝自己的伙伴喷火龙、多龙梅西亚和托洛姆，再看看电脑右下角的数字时间，果然又到了晚上十点。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是丹帝给智定好的晚上上床睡觉的时间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“抱歉啊智，工作还有一些才结束，你先去睡吧，我一会忙完了也去睡。”<br/>　　<br/>　　同样的话智已经从丹帝嘴里听过不少次，前一晚、再前一晚甚至更之前的很多晚，总是按照约定好的时间回房间睡觉的智几乎没见过丹帝在那个时候从书房里出来回房间休息。<br/>　　<br/>　　大人们总是很忙很忙，这点智很早就知道了。<br/>　　<br/>　　丹帝也好、其他智认识的大人们也好、研究设施内的研究员甚至是一些认真的传说精灵们也好，他们总是有着自己的责任和工作，会一直在智知道或者不知道地方不断的忙碌，只有偶尔被提醒了才会提前或者按时去休息，这与每天不睡十个小时就提不起精神的智自己完全不同。<br/>　　<br/>　　“可是丹帝先生已经连续好几晚都熬夜了……”<br/>　　<br/>　　少年的声音里是掩盖不住的担心，一双浅褐色的瞳更是一直盯着丹帝不动，被那样的目光注视了好几分钟之后先投降的自然还是丹帝。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了好了，剩下的我明天会再做，我现在就去洗刷，智你去睡吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　放弃的关闭了工作电脑又收拾好了文件资料，丹帝站起身稍微的拉伸了一下身体后走出了房间，确认丹帝会洗澡洗刷后睡觉的智这才终于带着多龙梅西亚一起回了房间，而剩下丹帝则在洗刷后回房间与喷火龙面对面。<br/>　　<br/>　　与智充满孩子式装修的房间不同，丹帝的房间内几乎只有卧室布置的意外的简单。墙上没有放映的设备，角落里堆放着一些锻炼用的器材，干净的地板上也没有地毯，算得上家具的就只有那整齐的床铺、书桌套和置放着精灵相关书籍的几个书柜。<br/>　　<br/>　　生活气息意外的少。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道我睡不着的对吧，喷火龙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“吼……”<br/>　　<br/>　　火系精灵那燃烧着火焰的尾巴缓缓的甩动着，一双蓝色的眼睛担心的看着自己的训练家，但无论是喷火龙还是丹帝都明白，这种情况并不是丹帝自己想改善就能改善的。<br/>　　<br/>　　不断长时间对战和工作的丹帝在不知不觉中变得容易失眠，这也是大部分成年工作者的通病。越是习惯了熬夜工作不及时休息，生物钟就越加难以修改，能入睡的时间也变得更加晚，甚至时不时还会即使通宵后也无法好好入睡。</p><p>　　身体和精神都十分疲劳，但大脑却始终无法进入睡眠状态，即使丹帝想要按时睡觉也很难做到。<br/>　　<br/>　　叹着气把喷火龙收回了精灵球，丹帝最后还是躺在了房间里唯一的床上，辗转反侧，脑子下意识的就开始想着近期的对战和工作，就那样直到太阳重新升起、房间门被敲响也还是没能睡着。<br/>　　<br/>　　而智已经被洛托姆叫醒开始按时起来吃完了早餐。</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　对战塔偶尔会出现可以挑战丹帝的强大训练师，而丹帝对于提交上来的对战申请从不会拒绝。渴望与强者对战就是这座对战塔建立的初衷，接受了通过秘书提交过来的对战申请，丹帝特地回房间换上了那身红色燕尾服后叫出了喷火龙，而了解丹帝的喷火龙立刻一眼就看出自己的搭档一晚上没睡的事实。<br/>　　<br/>　　“等会的对战就拜托你了，喷火龙。”<br/>　　<br/>　　靠冷水的刺激让自己精神不少的丹帝收拾好形象，又从伙伴中选好了这场对战的精灵，这才离开了房间，而智看到丹帝的穿着立刻明白了丹帝需要下楼对战的事。<br/>　　<br/>　　“丹帝先生，对战我可以去看看吗？我保证不会捣乱的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然可以，一起下去吧智。”<br/>　　<br/>　　丹帝并不不介意自己的对战被智全程观看，但智总会礼貌的问过确认了才会一起跟下去，而到达楼层的时候也乖乖在远处看着，从不胡乱的出声干扰。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次自然也是一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为建立的地点原因，对战塔内是可以进行极巨化的，塔中极广的空间设计让对战可以得到最自由化。出了电梯后的智并没有跟着丹帝进去赛场而是自觉地走到了平时自己的观战区域，保持着安全又不会打扰对战的距离来进行观战。<br/>　　<br/>　　这次来挑战的对手同样十分的强倒不如说能被秘书通过的对手基本都很强，新奇的战术让丹帝也为之兴奋，大量的精神和集中力被投入到对战的过程中，直到最后击溃对手的时候到来。<br/>　　<br/>　　无论是对手的精灵还是使用的战术都十分强大是事实，但丹帝的最终获得胜利同样也是事实。<br/>　　<br/>　　对战后两人友好的握过了手后很快又乘着电梯回到了一楼，而从对战的状态中脱离出来的丹帝却产生了精神透支的症状，连在智跑过来呼唤自己的时候也没能及时反映过来。<br/>　　<br/>　　而丹帝的这种情况被少年全部看在了眼里。</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　“喷火龙，丹帝先生是不是一直都没有休息好啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　吃着秘书小姐姐带上来下午茶，智突然抬头问陪着自己的喷火龙。因为不想让智在无法出门的时候一个人太无聊，丹帝经常把自己的精灵放出来陪智，而喷火龙毫无疑问是出来最多的。<br/>　　<br/>　　火系精灵听到这个问题立刻絮絮叨叨的开始跟面前的孩子投诉起了丹帝不爱惜身体的行为，其中丹帝晚上失眠逐渐严重的事情自然也被毫不犹豫的出卖了。<br/>　　<br/>　　而在书房工作的丹帝对喷火龙把自己底子都卖光了的行为一无所知，仍然在忙着处理那些永远都做不完的事情。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喷火龙，你说我们这样……”</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　对战塔顶部的入口被拜托前来的秘书小姐打开，喷火龙跟着智走到这没入云间的塔顶处，而秘书小姐在开门后并没有跟着一同出来，仅仅只是在出口内看着那走出了塔中的孩子。<br/>　　<br/>　　从衣服中取出了那支由阿尔宙斯给予的袖珍小笛子，稚嫩的双手熟练的把笛子一拆，速度之快让喷火龙根本没机会阻止，精致的笛身就被少年轻松的拆成了4部分。把最长的那段笛身交给喷火龙先拿着，剩下的3段被重新结合起来，此时的笛子与其说是笛子更接近口哨的样子，把笛口凑到了嘴边，一个清脆得不似笛声的声音响起，明明不大的声音却似乎传得十分遥远，在少年的吹响下久久没有消失。<br/>　　<br/>　　随着笛声终于停止，少年重新把笛子装好，云层中有什么生物开始逐渐靠近了这处塔顶，粉黄配色的精灵从厚实的云中出现落来到了智的面前，新月形状的身体散发着柔和的光芒，如女性般柔和的叫声从精灵口中发出。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是一只仅仅只是看着就似乎会被治愈到的精灵。<br/>　　<br/>　　站在远处的秘书并不能听到智和那只精灵具体说了什么，但前来的克雷色利亚交付了什么给面前的孩子，最后金黄色弯月形的头亲昵的蹭了蹭少年才重新回到了云间消失了踪影，而告别了克雷色利亚的智也和喷火龙回到了塔中，顶部的出口再次被秘书重新锁好，仿佛从未有人出去过一样。<br/>　　<br/>　　从塔顶回到客厅的智发现丹帝果然还在书房里没有出来，又跟着喷火龙来到了丹帝的卧室门口，小声的为自己私入别人房间道了歉后，少年伸手转动了门锁，并没有上锁的房门被轻松的打开，房间的内部很快就出现在少年的面前。<br/>　　<br/>　　走进房间的智没有胡乱去动丹帝房中的其他东西，少年很快来到了床边，小心翼翼的拿起床上唯一的枕头，拉开枕头套的拉链，随后把手中隐隐流淌着微光的粉色羽毛放进了枕头套中，这才把枕头拉链拉上放回了原来的位置离开了房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喷火龙，我们去特训室吧，希望今晚他可以不再继续熬夜了……”</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　直到晚上丹帝出来用过晚餐，他都完全没发现自己房间被进去过的事情，更没发现自己的喷火龙和小朋友正打算着什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　十点一到，托洛姆再一次按时提醒着小孩子睡觉时间到，智洗干净自己刚喝完的牛奶杯放好，看了一眼还是紧闭的书房大门，最后捉过了托洛姆手机走进了自己房间爬回了床上。<br/>　　<br/>　　“洛托姆，等会你帮我个忙……”</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　客厅的时针从10很快来到了12，喷火龙看了看完全没有打开意思的书房，用爪子敲响了智的房门，男孩很快从里面抱着自己的枕头从里面走出来，旁边还跟着飘在空中的托洛姆手机。<br/>　　<br/>　　“丹帝先生还是没从书房里面出来吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　喷火龙摇了摇头。<br/>　　<br/>　　少年抱着枕头犹豫了一会，最后还是跑到了书房门口敲响了房门。<br/>　　<br/>　　听到敲门声的丹帝看了看电脑时间，电子数字已经变成了00，这层只有他和智两个人，而平时这个时候智基本都已经乖乖回到自己的床上睡了。</p><p>　　这么晚还不睡的情况这是第一次。<br/>　　<br/>　　“智吗？请进。”<br/>　　<br/>　　门把手被转动，门外探进的果然是属于小孩子的脑袋，抱着枕头的孩子似乎很不好意思，用柔软的枕头挡住了下半张脸，开了门半天都没说话。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了智？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那个……丹帝先生，我……”<br/>　　<br/>　　“是睡不着吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊……嗯，噩梦醒了就，睡不着……那个，我今晚可以去你的房间睡吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　“当然没问题。”<br/>　　<br/>　　似乎对自己提的要求觉得很不好意思，少年一直都没抬头看丹帝的眼睛，听到智说刚做完噩梦的丹帝也没细想，关闭了电脑就让智先去自己的房间睡下，而他则要先去洗澡让智不需要等他。<br/>　　<br/>　　少年听话的点了头就钻进了丹帝的房间，而丹帝则关掉了电脑离开了书房，回房间衣柜取出换洗的睡衣走进了浴室。<br/>　　<br/>　　热水从莲蓬头涌出洒落在男人的身体上，期间产生的雾气很快把镜子糊成了一片模糊的白色，明明身体和精神都已经十分疲惫但丹帝仍然感觉不到睡意。<br/>　　<br/>　　仔细的清洗过了身体又吹干了头发，打定了主意即使睡不着要装睡的丹帝回到了房间，本以为应该已经睡着的男孩却坐在床上抱着枕头并没有睡下，似乎是为了等丹帝一起睡的原因，丹帝一进门那双琥珀色的眼睛就开始盯着丹帝不放。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么了，是那么可怕的噩梦吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　坐在了床上揉了揉那头柔软的黑发丹帝问到，少年听了犹豫了一下后点了点头。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嗯，我过来的话会打扰丹帝先生睡觉吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　本就睡不着自然就不会有打扰睡眠这么一说，而且丹帝小时候也跟弟弟霍普一起睡过，对于智说想跟自己睡虽然有点新奇但却并不抗拒。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不会，我以前也跟霍普一起睡过。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就，打扰了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　终于放下心来的少年很快钻进了被窝，丹帝给男孩盖好了被子后，也起身走到了床的另一边掀开被子躺了进去，刚一躺下，少年身上那阵混合着沐浴露的味道就传了过来，让丹帝不自觉的想起了阿尔宙斯离开的那个下午。<br/>　　<br/>　　被人说喜欢的经历丹帝并不少，作为世界第一又是地区冠军，从很早起就有很多粉丝会跟丹帝告白，有单纯表达崇拜的、有尊敬的、自然也有混杂爱意，但丹帝从未像那天那样的为之心动。<br/>　　<br/>　　脑子里开始顺着这一件事回想起越来越多的事情，从在研究设施内的初见再到对战塔中生活的日常，甜品店中的芭菲到晚上睡前的牛奶，被占用的大脑想的越多就越是难以产生睡意。<br/>　　<br/>　　混乱的思绪终止在黑暗的房间中少年的声音响起的瞬间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“丹帝先生，我好像睡不着……我能唱一下玫洛艾塔教我的歌吗？”<br/>　　<br/>　　因为睡不着而唱歌的情况丹帝也是头一次听到，但智的声音显然很紧张，似乎生怕打扰跟自己一个房间的丹帝而故意压低了音量。<br/>　　<br/>　　“噩梦有这么可怕吗？”尽管不明白为什么睡不着还要唱歌，但丹帝还是伸手把少年抱了过来像小时候安抚弟弟一样轻轻拍着那窄小的后背，“唱吧，如果那样能让你不那么怕的话。”<br/>　　<br/>　　“谢谢……”<br/>　　<br/>　　消失了一切光源的房间里，微弱的歌声在丹帝极近的地方响起，丹帝本来以为按照智平日充满了男孩子特有的元气的声音所唱出来的会是壮胆的童谣一类的歌曲，但在最终传入丹帝耳中的却是完全听不懂的歌词和柔软如女性般的歌声，完全没有给丹帝浮现疑问的机会，莫名的睡意突然就淹没了丹帝的大脑，所有思绪都变得无法凝聚，男人几乎是瞬间的时间就保持着抱着少年的姿势沉睡了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然感觉到后背的手停止了动作，但智也没有立刻停止自己的声音，只有精灵才听得懂的歌仍然在房间里轻轻流淌着，而那被塞进了丹帝枕头中的新月之羽终于开始微微的发着光，意味着入睡者的梦境被美梦神所保护着，不会因为噩梦而被惊醒这难得的睡眠。<br/>　　<br/>　　并不算长的歌曲很快就结束了，男人平缓的呼吸声在智的耳边清晰可闻，确认了丹帝确实已经睡着后男孩这才小小声的对这个照顾自己的大人道了声晚安。<br/>　　<br/>　　“晚安，丹帝先生，希望你可以做个好梦……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　丹帝已经很长时间没有那么安稳的睡下这么长的时间，直到第二天喷火龙被喷火龙叫醒，丹帝才发现自己一觉几乎睡到了第二天的中午。</p><p>　　而身边本应睡着少年的位置早已经空了。</p><p>　　“我居然，睡得这么晚……”</p><p>　　反常肯定有原因，睡前属于少年的歌声在脑中还是那么的清晰，仅仅只是回忆起都几乎让丹帝下意识的打了个哈欠，奇妙的睡意毫无疑问是那歌声所带来的。</p><p>　　“所以我这算是……被精灵使用了技能？”</p><p>　　“吼……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　丹帝走出房间，客厅里的少年已经开始跟精灵们准备中午用饭的餐具摆放，智看到丹帝出来立刻露出了一个大大的笑容。</p><p>　　“午安，昨晚睡得好吗丹帝先生？”</p><p>　　只要不是没有脑子的傻瓜都能明白前一天晚上所谓的“噩梦”根本就是莫须有的事情，少年当时之所以不看丹帝不过是担心说谎被发现，睡不着的并不是智而是失眠的丹帝。</p><p>　　“秘书小姐帮我准备了午饭，丹帝先生你……”未被说完的话语最终消失在男人的怀中，伸手把少年紧紧抱住的男人小声的道了句谢，清晰的听到了感谢的少年伸手拍了拍丹帝壮实的身体，“明明丹帝先生很忙还要照顾我，工作我又帮不上忙，需要说谢谢的是我才对。”</p><p>　　抱了好一会才放开了少年的丹帝立刻被催促着赶紧去洗刷吃饭，却在丹帝走进浴室的瞬间，男人听到了身后少年小声的提问：“今晚，我还可以跟丹帝先生一起睡吗？”</p><p>　　单纯的话语并不是任何带有颜色的暗示，但在听到的一瞬间丹帝还是为之稍微了愣了神，好一会才反应过来智的意思是想让丹帝今晚能早点休息的意思。</p><p>　　犹豫了好一会，想要拒绝的话语在舌尖经过了几次，但在丹帝看到那双清澈的琥珀色的瞬间终究还是说不出来，男人最终还是点了头。</p><p>　　“当然可以……”</p><p> </p><p>        事后，丹帝在书房内认真的进行了一番反省，并且明白了这事情的背后绝对有自己喷火龙的一份。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 线的两端</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cp：对战塔管理者丹帝xPM智<br/>天气好热我想吃冰<br/>热出话痨的ooc随手，又短又水，手机瞎打所以并没有排版<br/>私设严重，请认真考虑后再选择是否观看，肯定有虫</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说起来，智几岁了？”<br/>难得没在对战塔而是被火龙带出来后来到了拳关市的智跟奇巴纳一起来到了拳关市中的对战甜点店，一边喝着还冒着热气的罗丝雷朵茶，看着智一口一个马卡龙的奇巴纳突然问到了面前“少年”的年龄问题，智停下了拿点心的双手吞下了嘴里的食物，歪着头似乎对奇巴纳提出的问题有些困扰，想了很久都没开口回答。<br/>“对不起，如果是很难回答的问题的话就算了。”<br/>“唔……倒也不是不能回答，主要是……”智又想了一会，然后才开始慢慢解释精灵奇妙的年龄问题，“我最早是在关东，然后又跟着凤王去了成都。”<br/>“成都？关东？”<br/>智点了点头然后又继续说：“成都的联盟赛结束之后我又到了芳缘，然后还去了芳缘的对战开拓区……还见过神代先生。”<br/>“诶？智去过那么多地方吗？”<br/>“然后还去过神奥、合众、卡洛斯和阿罗拉……”智几乎是数着手指一样把自己去过的地方一个个的数出来，“还见过两次基拉祈……”<br/>奇巴纳听到两次基拉祈的时候赶紧把手里的茶杯挪远了些许，然后半求证的问：“是那只，一千年醒一次的那只基拉祈吗？”<br/>少年点了点头。<br/>“但阿尔宙斯他们都说我还是小孩子……后来被研究设施关起来就不知道过了多久了。”<br/>奇巴纳觉得他也需要吃块马卡龙压压惊。<br/>“所以我也不知道我几岁，精灵的寿命这方面连我们自己也不清楚。”男孩没有重新开始吃面前的点心，那双琥珀色的眼睛看了杯中的牛奶好一会，“不过应该，确实已经过去很久了吧……最早的时候人类把精灵叫做魔兽的时候我就已经出现了。”<br/>不断遗忘掉些许过去的同时又认识新的人和事，几乎无目的的到处旅行着，在某处停留然后又离开，就那样一直一直的。<br/>“奇巴纳先生我告诉你个秘密，不过你不要告诉丹帝先生哦。”<br/>“哦？你说，本大爷一定不告诉他。”<br/>少年拿起用茶匙慢慢搅动着杯中的牛奶，随后奇巴纳听到了智故意压低，用连喷火龙都听不到的声音轻声说：“其实我见过小时候的丹帝先生哦……”<br/>“诶？”<br/>“估计是迷路的原因跑进了微寐森林里，那时候又没有喷火龙给他带路所以一直出不去，在森林里走了很久很久。”<br/>“真的假的……”<br/>“然后我就让精灵帮忙把丹帝先生在晚上送回森林入口，不过因为那时候他已经累得睡着了，估计不会记得就是了。”说完，少年笑着拿起一个马卡龙塞进了奇巴纳的嘴里，那双琥珀色看着睁大的冰蓝，少年带着笑意的声音小声的提醒着面前的大人，“奇巴纳先生要保密哦~”</p><p>那是微寐森林为数不多雾气最浓的其中一次，为了保护没有自保能力的幼崽，两只传说精灵用白色的浓雾笼罩了整个森林，而丹帝就是那一次意外的跑了进去。<br/>进入森林的孩子别说是道路，连伸出的双手都看得十分模糊。<br/>本来就缺少基本方向感的他在那样的雾中更加找不到回家的路，不知不觉就朝着错误的方向逐渐往森林的最深处前进着。<br/>所幸森林中的精灵们几乎都没有攻击性，看到这个误闯的人类也只是远远的看着，等待着这个人类的幼崽从自己生活的地方主动离开。<br/>昏暗的森林里无法感知时间的流逝，只觉得自己走了很久的丹帝不得不在某处树下停下，还没有日后加勒尔冠军那强悍身体的男孩因为长时间的步行消耗了大量的体力，看着无法分辨的四周有些难受的缩成了一团，想着家里柔软的床铺、美味的饭菜不知不觉睡了过去。<br/>而智也是在那个时候发现他的。<br/>与人类不同，森林的雾气对精灵其实影响并不大，即使白雾遮挡了视线智还是看到了那个在树下与其他精灵所不一样的存在。<br/>而走近了才发现那根本不是精灵而是一个人类的孩子。<br/>站在智身边的藏玛然特认出了这个睡着了的孩子。<br/>“这是附近村子的孩子吗？”<br/>红色的巨犬点了点头。<br/>“这是迷路了吧……”在丹帝身边蹲下身的智伸手拍了拍那幼小的身体，感觉到动静的男孩却没能马上醒过来而是迷糊的说了声“妈妈”。<br/>智又看了看丹帝脚上的鞋子，粘黏的树叶和泥土显然不是刚进来不久，于是“少年”抬起头看向身边的藏玛然特。<br/>“要不，我们把他送到森林入口吧，他家里人一定着急了。”<br/>两只巨犬看着智身边的孩子，又相互看了看对方，随后点了点头。<br/>苍响用鼻子顶起了丹帝幼小的身体，藏玛然特则蹲下身让智把丹帝扶到了自己的背上，等两个男孩都稳住了身体后才慢慢朝森林的入口走去。<br/>正如智所说的那样，森林入口的围栏外聚集了不少的大人，他们絮絮叨叨的问着彼此有没有找到丹帝，而中间一位尚且年轻的女性更是着急的掉着眼泪。<br/>不便出面的两只巨犬把丹帝放在了入口人群不远处的树下，智又拜托几只稚山雀在草丛中故意弄出些许动静把大人们吸引往丹帝所在的地方，而靠近的大人顺理成章的就发现了睡在树下的丹帝，一群人赶紧走了过去把幼小的男孩叫醒，丹帝的母亲更是抱着丹帝放声哭了出来。<br/>而被母亲抱着哭得丹帝急忙安慰着母亲，却在被问到怎么出来也不出声时一脸茫然。<br/>“我也不知道为什么就出来了……”<br/>而围着孩子的其他人更是对远处已经离开的几只精灵毫无察觉。</p><p>因为那黑色的皮肤和很有特点的紫色长发，智对这件事意外的记得清楚，不过在研究所的时候看到丹帝却并没有想起来，直到丹帝某次提起自己老家附近有个雾很浓的森林时智才想起来。<br/>那时候的孩子已经成为了一个相当出色的大人了，尽管还是分不清方向就是了。<br/>丹帝对这件并没有多少记忆，这点智并不意外，而且在那样的森林里迷路并不算的上是什么快乐的经历，不记得对丹帝来说某种意义上其实更好。<br/>缘分无论在什么时候都是一件很奇妙的东西，它似乎注定了什么会发生、注定了谁和谁会相遇。<br/>咬碎吞下了被塞到嘴里的马卡龙，奇巴纳最终放弃了“少年”年龄的问题，他也许之后会长大会有变化也有可能永远这幅模样，但至少就现在来说，智还是个“孩子”。</p><p>而当晚洗完澡准备回房间的丹帝在自己房间门口突然收到了来自奇巴纳的短信：</p><p>精灵真是奇妙啊，丹帝。</p><p>看着这样没头没尾的一条短信，完全不明白劲敌为什么大半夜感叹这个的丹帝短短的回了一句话后就打开了房门，而房间里正坐在床上的“少年”正抱着自己的枕头等着。</p><p> </p><p>而另一边同样躺在了床上的奇巴纳看着飘在空中的托洛姆手机，亮起的屏幕中是来自丹帝的回信。</p><p>“谁能说不是呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【丹帝智】病气<br/>还是那个设定，还是那个OOC</p><p>临时短打没内容</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>盛放着刚煎好的鸡蛋、香肠和三明治的瓷盘子被小心的放在了餐桌上，树果和一些蔬菜切碎后用酱料拌成沙拉也被放在了餐桌中间，最后从冰箱里取出提前榨好的桃桃果果汁倒在玻璃杯里，所有都做完的丹帝这才解开围裙看了看挂钟，时针已经来到了10的位置。</p><p>“喷火龙，帮我去叫智起来吃早餐……真奇怪啊，平时就算赖床这个时候也该醒了啊？”</p><p>橙色的龙形精灵点了点头，转身走去打开了副卧的房门进入了房间，而丹帝刚收拾好厨房的残局就听到自己搭档着急的吼叫声，一边喊着“怎么了”一边也跑进了副卧，一进门就看到正把智抱在手中有些不知所措的喷火龙。</p><p>而正被抱着的智脸色发红却并没有醒来。</p><p>丹帝伸手把“男孩”接到了自己手中，不自然的热度即使隔着衣物也能感觉到，那有些发干的嘴唇正微微张开喘着气。</p><p>显然，智发烧了。</p><p>“这、总之先找一下乔伊小姐吧，洛托姆，帮我拨通最近的精灵中心电话。”</p><p>“了解！”</p><p>“在那之前得先想办法降温……喷火龙，去冰箱拿冰袋过来。”</p><p>“吼！”</p><p>丹帝尽可能冷静的传达着指令，而被叫到的精灵也毫不犹豫的开始执行起来，而洛托姆拨出的电话也被接通起来，另一端立刻传开了乔伊小姐的声音。</p><p>“这里是精灵中心，丹帝先生请问怎么了？”</p><p>“乔伊小姐，对战塔这里有一只比较特殊的精灵发烧了，方便过来一趟吗？”</p><p>“好的我尽快过去，请先把精灵放置在空气流通又能保暖的地方，并注意好用冰袋进行降温，适当的使用蓝橘果果汁给它补充体力……”</p><p>“好的我明白了，麻烦你了乔伊小姐。”</p><p>把智重新放回床上盖好了被子，仅覆盖在这一层的中央空调被重新调整了温度，把喷火龙取来的冰袋小心的放在少年滚烫的额头上，丹帝开始回忆到底什么原因导致的这场突然的发烧。</p><p>把前一天智一天的活动内容仔细的想了一次，似乎与平时区别不大，唯一不同的也就只有……</p><p>“难道是因为玩水吗？”</p><p>尽管有些不可思议但这确实是丹帝所能得出的唯一结论，而靠冰袋终于恢复了一点意识的智睁开视线模糊的眼睛，第一时间看到的就是坐在自己床边的男人。</p><p>“丹…帝……先生……”</p><p>“智！总算恢复意识了吗，很难受吗？”</p><p>模糊的视线中并不能看清男人的表情，但不难听出丹帝十分着急的语气，脱力的手指从被子里伸出软软的勾住那白色的上衣，还没来得及回答黑暗就再次裹住了少年的意识。</p><p>并不大的冰袋几乎融化了大半，水混合着汗液从男孩的脸上流下融入了枕头中，就在丹帝急得不行时秘书终于带着乔伊来到了对战塔顶层。</p><p>“丹帝先生，乔伊小姐到了。”</p><p>“这边！”</p><p>两位女性很快来到了副卧，房间内只有坐在床边满脸着急的丹帝，扫了一圈都没见到精灵的乔伊看向了床上几乎没有意识的孩子。</p><p>“难道丹帝先生你说的是这孩子吗？”</p><p>丹帝对乔伊的反应并不意外，任谁看到智第一下都不会觉得那孩子不是人类，就像当初第一次在研究设施看到智的丹帝自己一样。</p><p>“是的，这孩子是我跟守护者从一处研究设施内带出来了，虽然是这个样子但研究资料上这孩子确实是精灵没错。”</p><p>精灵生病自然不能带去人类的医院，丹帝又不能冒着智身份被揭穿的风险直接把他带到精灵中心，所以才没办法让洛托姆联系乔伊直接到对战塔一趟。</p><p>“我明白了，那请让我先给他测一下体温。”</p><p>“体温的话刚刚用对战塔里的工具测过了，已经38.7°了。”</p><p>“好的，那么接下来这里我来处理，丹帝先生你先在旁边稍等。”</p><p>十分清楚在这方面自己绝对没有乔伊专业的丹帝立刻让出了位置，而随着丹帝一离开，手中没有了衣物少年皱着眉间，开始用不太清楚的声音呼唤着丹帝的名字。</p><p>“这孩子很喜欢丹帝先生你呢。”</p><p>取出精灵用的退烧针，用手指找到男孩胳膊上合适的位置，细长的针尖刺破了薄而柔软的皮肤，透明的药物被慢慢的注射进去，“好了，这样应该就可以了，看样子只是普通着凉引起的发烧，这两天注意好保暖就可以了，最近的加勒尔温度不太稳定所以才着凉了吧。”</p><p>“麻烦乔伊小姐你了，还让你特地过来对战塔。”</p><p>“特殊情况我理解的，这孩子的情况也确实不适合直接送进去精灵中心。”突然把一个发烧的孩子带进去精灵中心必然会引发骚动，这样隐秘处理反而更好，“那么后面丹帝先生你注意下他的体温，如果体温还会升高的话请及时联系精灵中心。”</p><p>可能是是药物的帮助，也可能是少年本身身体一向就十分健康的原因，乔伊刚进入电梯离开智就恢复了些意识，丹帝也已经坐回了床边，宽而有力的手掌把少年柔软的左手紧握着，那是与发烧所产生的不一样的热度。</p><p>温和让人充满了安全感的温度。</p><p>“丹帝…先生……我……？”</p><p>“发烧了哦。虽然我知道你最喜欢跟精灵们玩，但是下次下水以后一定要记得擦干哦。”</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>“觉得对不起的话就快点好起来吧，那么多早餐只有我一个人可吃不完，好吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>看着那双琥珀瞳又重新闭上，丹帝另一只空闲的手揉了揉少年那略微汗湿的黑发，从看到智发烧时就被提到半空的心这时候才放了下来。</p><p>“真是让人放心不下啊……”</p><p>“吼……”</p><p>“快点好起来哦智，约好了今天一起回我家看看的不是吗……”</p><p>“吼……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>【丹帝智】成熟与否？<br/>    CP：对战塔管理者丹帝 x PM智</p><p> </p><p>满足性癖自己爽而用脸滚出来的东西，系列见合集，OOC莫得逻辑还莫得感情戏【因为我太菜</p><p> </p><p>又水又短，私设严重天雷遍地，请认真考虑是否要观看，会有虫</p><p> </p><p>真的很OOC你要信我！！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚出生不久的拉鲁拉斯被智抱在大腿上，用双手扶着玻璃杯，小口小口的喝着被凑到嘴边的树果果汁，而少年无论是抱着精灵的左手还是拿着杯子的右手动作都十分的稳，果汁一点都没被撒出杯子就被拉鲁拉斯全部喝完，在旁边看完全程的丹帝就能看出智这似乎并不是第一次照顾初生的精灵。</p><p> </p><p>拉鲁拉斯是丹帝意外从别人手上拿到的精灵蛋，被带回对战塔之后就被丹帝交给了智来进行照顾，与丹帝想象的手忙脚乱不同，男孩似乎对照顾精灵蛋十分的熟练，浑圆温热的蛋被用柔软的布料包裹着，到了智手里不到几天就孵化了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“已经不渴了吗，还要继续喝吗拉鲁拉斯？”</p><p> </p><p>得到拉鲁拉斯摇头的回应后，智把已经空了的玻璃杯放到了一旁的茶几上，摸了摸精灵柔软的头发，手掌特地小心的避开了那处敏感红色的角，被抚摸的拉鲁拉斯用双手抓住了少年的右手，开心的叫唤着。</p><p> </p><p>“智以前照顾过精灵蛋吗？”</p><p> </p><p>看着开始跟拉鲁拉斯玩起抓手指游戏的智，丹帝问道。</p><p> </p><p>智点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，以前偶尔的照顾过几个精灵蛋还有初生的精灵。”看着怀里的拉鲁拉斯，少年想起了什么，“刚出生什么不都知道，而且又都很弱小，不好好照顾的话很容易受伤，就跟人类的婴儿一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“人类的婴儿或许要比初生的精灵更加脆弱吧……”</p><p> </p><p>丹帝想起了霍普刚出生的时候，小小的男孩躺在婴儿床里，除了哭、吃、睡觉和玩耍以外什么都不会，即使跟他玩也要注意力度，跟精灵一出生就能自由活动是完全不一样的。</p><p> </p><p>“小小的，只会呼唤自己最亲近的存在这点是一样的呢……”本来玩得十分开心的拉鲁拉斯突然停下了动作，敏感的它轻易的感觉到了智的情绪却不知道怎么安慰，只能有些哀伤的呼唤着面前的男孩，而丹帝察觉到了什么：“它们没有跟你一起吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“精灵太容易长大了……”少年摸了摸拉鲁拉斯绿色的头顶，“虽然一开始是那样小小的存在，却在一眨眼的时间就长大成熟能载着我到处跑。我不是训练家，没办法像丹帝先生或者奇巴纳先生一样用精灵球把它们装起来……”</p><p> </p><p>“所以最后就都离开了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“它们有自己的生活，不过……”少年用手抱起拉鲁拉斯举到到自己面前，额头碰额头的跟拉鲁拉斯蹭了几下后，声音又恢复了元气，“一定还能再见到的，下一次见到的时候一定变得比当初更强更厉害了，对吧拉鲁拉斯~”</p><p> </p><p>“拉鲁~”</p><p> </p><p>少女外貌的精灵笑了起来，开心的挥动着双手，丹帝用厚实有力的手掌在那头黑发上揉了几下，把那柔软的发丝瞬间揉成了杂草堆，男人沉默了一下后突然问：“智，要不要跟我回我家看看？”</p><p> </p><p>男孩和拉鲁拉斯都朝丹帝看了过去，有些疑惑的歪了歪头。</p><p> </p><p>“丹帝先生的家？”</p><p> </p><p>“拉鲁？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“哇！好大！”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是加勒尔的列车，坐这个就能直接到木杆镇，而且路上能看到不少只有坐列车才能看到的风景，难得回去一次这次就不骑喷火龙或者空中巴士了。”</p><p> </p><p>没有穿平时对战塔中的燕尾服或者表演赛的运动服，换成了一身休闲连帽衫外套的丹帝拉着智的手来到了宫门市的车站处，车站内有不少或观光或工作的人不断来往，而智站在丹帝旁边似乎对一切都很感兴趣的样子四处看着。</p><p> </p><p>“二楼那里是单轨列车，可以直接坐那个到对战塔、竞技场和伦度罗瑟酒店，暂时只有宫门市才有，不过这次我们坐列车就好了。”</p><p> </p><p>用托洛姆手机直接买好了电子票，丹帝带着智走进了闸机进入了列车中，长长的列车内部已经坐了不少的人，还有一些没被收入球中的精灵在过道上玩耍着。</p><p> </p><p>两人在对应的位置刚坐好，列车就提示着发动了起来，窗外的景色开始快速的往后退去，属于宫门市的景象很快消失在智的视野中。</p><p> </p><p>正如丹帝所说的那样，车窗外是只有乘坐列车才能看到的景色，顺着轨道经过野外、拳关市和旷野等一些地方后，列车最终在木杆市停了下来。</p><p> </p><p>与宫门市整整两层的车站不同，木杆镇的车站完全称不上大，就如同这个镇子本身一样，虽然小却朴素得有人情味。</p><p> </p><p>“列车好快啊丹帝先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“外面索尼娅和霍普已经在等我们了，我们赶紧出去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“索尼娅小姐和霍普先生来了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>又伸手揉了揉那头短发，丹帝指了指浮在空中的库洛姆手机说：“对啊，一听说你要来就从研究所跑到车站门口等了。”</p><p> </p><p>说着，一大一小通过了闸机走出了车站，没有精灵在身边的他们对暗处的视线毫无察觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正如丹帝说的那样，入口外一身白衣的索尼娅和穿着便服的霍普就站在那等着，来电汪一见到出来的两人就叫唤着跑到了智的脚边被智伸手抱了起来。</p><p> </p><p>柔软蓬松的毛被男孩好一顿揉也没有让来电汪生气，小狗精灵开心的用舌头舔着少年的脸表达着属于它的欢迎。</p><p> </p><p>“麻烦你们特地过来一趟了。”</p><p> </p><p>“因为我们真的不放心你一个大路痴带着智会不会直接在木杆镇迷路迷去其他地方。”</p><p> </p><p>“我有带喷火龙出来啦。”</p><p> </p><p>“智君，我带你过去吧，妈妈特地准备了烧烤大餐哦。”</p><p> </p><p>听到烧烤大餐的智不带犹豫的就跟着霍普顺着一号道路往化朗镇跑，速度一点都没被手里抱着的来电汪影响，一下子就剩两个远远的背影在丹帝的视线内。</p><p> </p><p>“终于舍得离开对战塔了？”</p><p> </p><p>橙色长发的女性一边走一边看着自己的青梅竹马，手指卷绕着发尾，丹帝看着不远处化朗镇转动着的大型风车。</p><p> </p><p>“因为说好了的，而且也确实很久没回来了……”</p><p> </p><p>黄昏的阳光透过云层洒遍了这片大地，就连路边纯白色毛辫羊也被染上了一层黄色，木杆镇和化朗镇中间短短的那段道路并不需要两位成年人走太久，充满乡村气息的一个小小的镇子就出现在丹帝面前。</p><p> </p><p>镇中的一切仿佛从未变过，不管是丹帝当初离开的时候、霍普离开的时候还是现在，仍然是那几间房子、旧却结实的围栏和草地上到处滚动的毛辫羊。</p><p> </p><p>再往前走，正在和路边毛辫羊玩耍的智也看到了丹帝和索尼娅，开心的挥了挥手，不甘心属于自己的注意力被拉走的毛辫羊咩咩的叫着，再次和男孩又滚到了一起。</p><p> </p><p>“小孩子真好啊，不需要烦恼这样那样的事情……”</p><p> </p><p>“小孩子吗……？”</p><p> </p><p>不自觉的重复着索尼娅说的这个名词，丹帝响起了早上抱着拉鲁拉斯说起初生精灵的智，明明是个孩子却感慨着精灵成长得太快，明明已经和精灵分开却坚信着一定能再相见。</p><p> </p><p>像个孩子却又不像个孩子。</p><p> </p><p>“丹帝，你终于回来了，你看你都多久没有回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>女性的声音在两人的背后响起，丹帝一回头就看到自己的母亲正穿着围裙站在那，幼时那样年轻的女性此时也脸上也已经出现了皱纹。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那孩子就是霍普说的智君吗，确实是个很活泼的孩子啊。”</p><p> </p><p>男孩似乎察觉到了女性的目光，转头也看向了这边，随后开心的挥手问好，丹帝母亲见到也笑着挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>“食材都弄好了，赶紧回来吃饭吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被特地准备的烧烤大会十分的热闹，食物也十分的丰富，不管是精灵还是人类都吃得十分满足，霍普和智两个孩子像是比赛一样不断的吃着各种食物，直到最后两个都撑的坐在椅子上摸着肚子说着“再也吃不下了”。</p><p> </p><p>丹帝也被这样的气氛感染，跟喷火龙一起也吃下了不少，许久没有回家的喷火龙一出精灵球就十分的高兴，完全把自己的训练家忘在脑后。</p><p> </p><p>爷爷奶奶跟索尼娅聊了一会后又拉着丹帝继续聊，等丹帝终于从老人家的碎碎念中脱出时，却发现本来坐在凳子上智哪里都找不到了。</p><p> </p><p>“霍普、索尼娅，你们有看到智吗？”</p><p> </p><p>索尼娅和霍普相互看了看，两人这才发现那个男孩不知道从什么时候不见了。</p><p> </p><p>“是不是去上厕所了？”</p><p> </p><p>听到霍普的提问的丹帝摇了摇头：“我刚刚也没见他进屋。”</p><p> </p><p>“没上厕所……难道是跑出去了？”</p><p> </p><p>“是不是跑去跟精灵玩了？来电汪，能闻到智君的味道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>听到索尼娅呼唤的来电汪迈动着小短腿一路来到了索尼娅面前，听到索尼娅的问题后耸了耸鼻子，然后摇晃着尾巴从庭院跑了出去，直直的跑向了微寐森林的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“诶？难道跑进去微寐森林里面了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“那不是很糟糕吗，那里面那么大雾现在又是晚上，不赶紧找到的话会很危险的。”</p><p> </p><p>“走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>丹帝看着那座浓雾从没散去的森林，心里直觉的不安了起来，难以形容的焦躁感开始从胸口的位置扩散。</p><p> </p><p>对比起森林的浓雾，有其他的什么更让丹帝觉得担心。</p><p> </p><p>“智不会在那个森林中迷路”这样毫无根据的想法却让丹帝意外的坚信，不安感让男人握紧了双手，黄金色的眼睛如同雄狮一样巡视着视线中的一切。</p><p> </p><p>“冷静点丹帝，这时候你可不能走丢。”</p><p> </p><p>白色的雾气中仿佛有什么如狼嚎一般的声音响起，还有随之一同的撞击声，丹帝一瞬间像是被修补好了方向感一样毫不犹豫的跑入了浓雾中。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥！”“丹帝！”</p><p> </p><p>霍普和索尼娅不得不跟着跑了过去，无法视物的前方响起了来电汪焦急的声音，等两人终于赶到的时候只见到一片明显战斗后的地方中间，丹帝正把一身伤的智抱在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“这痕迹，是精灵技能？”作为研究者的索尼娅观察着地面，大量盾击和利器所造成的痕迹几乎布满了每一处，抱着失去意识的智的丹帝却说：“不，还有机器爆炸后的残骸，是有什么机械在这里被精灵技能打爆了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥说的对，这里有机器的碎片。”</p><p> </p><p>霍普从土地上捡起了什么拿到了索尼娅面前，深色的碎片似乎是什么小型装置炸开后的残骸。</p><p> </p><p>“智被他们发现了。”</p><p> </p><p>“总之，我们带他先去医院……”索尼娅拿出手机正准备拨打医院的电话，却被丹帝阻止了：“拨打精灵中心的急救电话索尼娅。”</p><p> </p><p>“可……好我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>对青梅竹马的信任让女性直接拨通了木杆镇精灵中心的电话，并跟那一端的乔伊大概说明了具体的受伤情况，丹帝则脱下自己的连帽衫把男孩紧紧地包了起来，霍普也脱下了自己的外套递了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“霍普谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“智这种情况直接进精灵中心肯定会被人发现的。”</p><p> </p><p>少年早就不是刚出门旅行时的样子，当了助手之后又从书上看了很多，自然知道自己哥哥不把男孩带去医院而是选择精灵中心一定有自己的原因。</p><p> </p><p>孩子早就已经长大了。</p><p> </p><p>已经跟乔伊沟通好了的索尼娅给了丹帝给个手势，丹帝直接从精灵球中放出了喷火龙并骑上了精灵的背上，有力的双翼挥动起来很快消失在森林的上空。</p><p> </p><p>“走吧，我们也过去看看。”</p><p> </p><p>离开的二人跟着来电汪跑出了森林，谁也没发现在浓雾中几乎看不到身影的巨犬也在两人离开后消失了踪影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等索尼娅和霍普跟家里解释完来到木杆镇的精灵中心时，看到的是丹帝站在治疗室外一动不动的样子，旁边的喷火龙看了看并未被遮挡的玻璃窗又看了看丹帝，样子看起来似乎十分困扰。</p><p> </p><p>透明玻璃的另一端，“男孩”的身体被裹上了大量的纱布绷带，乔伊不断的把各种治疗药物涂抹在破损的皮肤上，连接着治疗线的电子设备上显示着只有精灵医生们才看得懂的线条和符号，这让治疗室外的几个人都无法得知那里面的具体情况。</p><p> </p><p>“是我大意了，之前一直在宫门市里没出事我就松懈了。”</p><p> </p><p>男性低沉的声音像是从喉咙中强行挤压发出一样，长长的额发让索尼娅头一次看不清自己青梅竹马的表情，一向阳光元气的丹帝此时仿佛是另一个人一样。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>“明明都已经被人跟到家门口了，我居然一点都没察觉……”</p><p> </p><p>所有人都不知道智到底发生了什么，为什么会到微寐森林内又为什么会被机器爆炸所伤，找不到作俑者也没见到可疑的人物，能得到的只有“已经受伤”的这个事实。</p><p> </p><p>“我应该让他在对战塔里……”</p><p> </p><p>“丹帝君！”女性突然加大的声音拉动了丹帝的注意力，发暗的黄金色这才被抬起看向了自己的青梅竹马，那个从小时候就莫名靠得住的女性用一双眼睛盯紧了丹帝，“你不能因为一次意外就打算把智君关在对战塔里，对战塔可不是你的精灵球。”</p><p> </p><p>“索尼娅……”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道智君具体到底是什么情况，但你不能因为害怕意外而选择把他控制起来。”</p><p> </p><p>索尼娅太清楚自己的青梅出马，她仅仅是看着那双眼睛就能大概猜到丹帝在想什么，这时候终于结束了治疗的乔伊打开了治疗室的大门，霍普第一个跑过去：“乔伊小姐，智他严重吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“送来得很快，虽然伤有点重但身体内部并没有什么太大问题，醒了之后就可以接回家里静养了。”说完又看向了丹帝的方向，“宫门市的姐姐有跟我说过这孩子的情况，刚刚治疗已经结束了，应该过一会就能醒了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p>“打起精神来吧丹帝先生，那孩子一定不希望醒来就看到你这样的表情。”</p><p> </p><p>尽管玻璃上几乎模糊得看不清，但仍然能隐约看到一个有些失控的男人的倒影，昏暗的黄金色中完全没有了平日的通透。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即使意识还未全部恢复也能感觉到火辣辣的刺痛感从身体各处传出，吃力的睁开眼镜后所看到的是白色的天花板，耳边是滴滴作响的机器声，这个声音智在研究设施内听过很多次，失去意识之前所看到的巨犬让智开始挣扎着爬起来，随后男孩看到了旁边玻璃窗外熟悉的人。</p><p> </p><p>——丹帝先生在这。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这点后，智所有的不安都随之散去，身上的疼痛仍然十分清晰，但却已经不觉得难受。</p><p> </p><p>隔着玻璃并不能听到外面的声音，但智能看到丹帝在另一边说着什么，随后乔伊小姐也出现在那边，跟丹帝说着什么，最后房间的门被打开，丹帝拿着那张智熟悉的毛绒披风从门外走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>智敏感的察觉到丹帝此时的心情并不好，没有什么根据更像是一种直觉，尽管男人的表情和行为甚至说话的声音似乎都跟平时差不多，但智就是明白丹帝现在心情非常差。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起……”</p><p> </p><p>是因为他独自跑出去了，还是因为他受伤，又或是因为他给丹帝添麻烦了呢。</p><p> </p><p>少年并不知道问题的答案，只是胸口处沉重得发疼。</p><p> </p><p>“总之，没事就好……”</p><p> </p><p>缠绕着绷带的双手被那双大手包住，熟悉的触感和温度却并不让智觉得放心，男人似乎无事的语气让智很不除服，柔软的毛绒披风被披裹上少年的身体。</p><p> </p><p>一如当初从研究所把智带出去时一样。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起丹帝先生……但是，请不要这么难过，丹帝先生不开心的话，胸口里面很疼很难受……”</p><p> </p><p>智并不清楚自己为何难过，紧握的双手中愤怒和自责纠缠在一起的情绪从男人身上不断穿过来，少年只是单纯的并不想让男人沉浸在那样的情绪中。</p><p> </p><p>“也许会很委屈你，但是，我们一会就回去宫门市的对战塔里吧……”</p><p> </p><p>——一切都是为了少年的安全。</p><p> </p><p>丹帝似乎就是这么想的。</p><p> </p><p>——所以虽然可能会让智难受，但那是没办法的事。</p><p> </p><p>丹帝也是这么跟索尼娅说的。</p><p> </p><p>——等恢复之后一定会再带智出来……？</p><p> </p><p>“对战塔里面有丹帝先生，所以没关系的。”少年的声音几乎就在耳边响起一样，丹帝这才终于看向了那双浅褐色的眼睛，“我并不讨厌对战塔，也不会觉得委屈难受，但是如果丹帝先生能答应我晚上好好睡觉的话我一定会更开心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>是孩子却又仿佛不是孩子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以我们回去吧，丹帝先生。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>